


I'll see you in the morning

by Sojmilk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, only implied mchanzo, please don't read it if you think it will make you feel Bad, this is an angsty fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojmilk/pseuds/Sojmilk
Summary: Jesse McCree is hurting. He wants nothing more than for it all to end. He decides to take a last stroll around Watchpoint: Gibraltar before he does the deed. Hanzo, a little drunk, and completely unaware of Jesse's evening plans, sits with him outside, and says something that changes Jesse's mind.Months later, Jesse repays him for saving his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an otp prompt "Person A decides to commit suicide. But before they can do it, Person B does/says something that convinces them not to, without Person B realizing it. Later, in whatever context, Person A takes a bullet/arrow/whatever for Person B. As Person B holds Person A in their arms, person A says, “Heh… I saved your life… I guess that makes us even.”"  
> I'm very tired. I expect this is a shitty piece of work but I am too tired to care.  
> I mentioned it in the tags, but trigger warning for death, suicidal behaviour/plans/mentions, and blood.

_August_

 

_Enough is enough._

Jesse scrubbed his burning eyes, fists curled into themselves.

Enough is enough.

He was lying on his bunk, facing the metal ceiling. Peacekeeper was lying on a chair in the corner, still holstered. He'd unbuckled his belt when he came in, hours ago. He'd planned to sleep.

But here he was at 3am, wide awake, and engulfed in hopelessness, the same thoughts as always circulating in his mind.

_Not good enough. Not wanted. Not needed. Not loved._

They'd always been there, they'd always hurt, but tonight -

Tonight it felt like they were boiling water inside him, bubbling to the surface, burning his skin, and he wanted to scream. Nothing was ever going to feel ok.

 _Enough is enough_.

The gun in the corner, lying on the chair. The metal ceiling. The wind howling outside, the stillness within.

Maybe he'd take a last walk around the watchpoint, breathe the salty air one last time.

 

He'd always liked watchpoint: Gibraltar. Its proximity to the ocean calmed him. He liked to hear waves washing over sand.

A pity he wouldn't hear it later. The wind masked the sound. The last thing he'd hear would be the _click_ and _bang!_ _o_ f Peacekeeper against his temple.

He heaved a deep ragged breath, and hauled himself to his feet. Pulling jeans on over his briefs, and his sarape over the cotton t-shirt he was wearing, he slipped into his boots before opening the door, and stepping into the hallway.

 

Nobody else appeared to be awake. Doors were closed, the mess hall and tv lounge were dark and silent.

Jesse stepped into the chilly night, and adjusted his sarape around him. The air had a bite to it, and he rubbed his arms gingerly.

He made his way up the stairway, looking down at his feet, watching his shadow as he walked. _Left, right, left, right, left-_ two feet that did not belong to him were pointing directly at his own.

 

“You're out mighty late, Shimada-san.”

Hanzo did not reply immediately, and kept his gaze fixed on a point in the ocean.

“I find that the night air invigorates me. And...the sound of the ocean is calming on nights when I cannot sleep. I thought that perhaps I would be able to hear it outside, but I was mistaken.” He turned to Jesse. “Why are you up?”

 

_I wanted to see the place one last time._

 

“Er, no reason. Couldn' sleep, same as you.”

Hanzo nodded smoothly. “I understand.” He resumed his watching of the sea.

Jesse sat down next to the archer on the step and followed his gaze. After a few minutes he became restless, boiling emptiness still scalding his insides.

“What's it yer looking at, anyway?”

Hanzo blinked slowly. “Nothing. I am just thinking.”

“Care to share your thoughts?”

“I...I am thinking of my brother.”

“Oh?”

“And how he forgave me.”

Jesse remained silent. He had only heard this story from Genji before.

“After I killed Genji – after I believed I killed Genji, I mean – I wandered Japan alone for many years. I was bereft. I had killed my brother and I felt I deserved to die, myself.”  
Jesse felt a pang in his chest.

“And when Genji came to me...told me he had forgiven me, that he was alive, it all multiplied. He had to live with the knowledge of what I had done to him. He had to live with the memory of his own brother attempting to murder him.”

Hanzo's voice was steady, but Jesse thought he could detect a change in pitch.

 

“It took me a long time, and I have not fully forgiven myself – and I do not believe I ever will – but I know now that I can be more than that. I am more than the person the Shimada clan wanted me to be. I am more than the shell who wandered aimlessly through Japan, mourning his brother. I found myself – or part of myself, anyway.

I discovered that I could make myself who I wanted to be. I wish I'd known that earlier.”

 

Hanzo suddenly stopped talking, a slight pink tinge on his cheeks. Jesse hadn't noticed it before, but he thought now that Hanzo might be a little drunk.

“I'm going to bed, Jesse. Sleep well. I will see you in the morning.”

Hanzo rose, and wobbled down the stairs, disappearing inside.

 _See you in the morning_.

 

He stayed there on the stairs for over an hour, staring at the ocean, looking at nothing really, just thinking.

Hanzo, who'd thought he'd _killed his own brother_ , found a way out of it. Surely if he could...so could Jesse.

The wind was dying down. Jesse could hear the waves again, crashing against the beach. They made him drowsy, and he almost fell asleep, sitting on the cold steel stair. Eventually, he pushed himself up, and went back to bed.

 _See you in the morning_.

 

_November_

 

Winston had called them both to his lab that morning. He had a quick in-and-out mission for them, he said. _You work so well together, this shouldn't be a problem. I expect to see you back for dinner._

 

Tracer drove them halfway, and they hiked the rest. The cool winter wind mussed their hair, their clothing. Jesse was glad for his sarape, and wondered if Hanzo was freezing, his left side exposed.

 

The mission was simple. There was a small Talon base that they were to take down; it was comprised of only five or so agents. That bit was easy enough. The agents were in posession of some useful computer systems, too. Athena, with Lucio's assistance, had tracked them down. Hanzo and Jesse were to transfer the files from the Talon systems to a couple of flashdrives, and bring them back.

 

The base wasn't difficult to find, especially not with Athena and Lucio speaking to them over their comms.

It was as they'd expected. Easy. An in-and-out. The four agents had been no match for them, and the files were soon secured. Jesse threw a small hand grenade into the base, and waited for it to explode before they turned to leave. Jesse lifted his hand to his comm, preparing to call Tracer. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fifth, forgotten agent, kneeling behind a crate, his gun aimed at Hanzo.

“ _No!”_

Jesse threw himself in front of Hanzo as the gun fired. He felt the bullet thud into his chest, felt a second one as it broke his solar plexus.

Hanzo fired one, two, three arrows, all straight into the heart of the agent who'd fired the gun. He dropped to his knees and pulled Jesse into his lap.

“Jesse, Jesse, I'm here. You're ok, hold on,” Hanzo's voice was a long way away.

Jesse, with trembling fingers, pressed on his sarape, and brought them back, slick with blood.

Hanzo's voice was close again, this time very loud.

“You saved my life,” he said. His forehead pressed against Jesse's.

“Well, we're even now then, aren't we?”

“What do you mean?”

Jesse coughed, his body contracting in pain. “You saved my life, that night outside. I was...I was goin' to kill myself. The things you said changed my mind.”  
Hanzo pressed his lips to the gunslinger's cheek, shoulders shaking with small sobs.

“Please don't go,” he said. “Please don't go.”

Jesse's eyelids were so heavy.

“'s cold, darlin'. Why don' you wear my sarape?”

Hanzo couldn't reply. He clutched Jesse close to him.

“I'll see you in the morning, Han-zo.”

_I'll see you in the morning._

 

**Author's Note:**

> ?? i'm sleepy i hope this was good


End file.
